Snow White and the Seven Deadly Sins
by White1Rabbit
Summary: A story of tainted innocence, blood, sinful acts and desires. If you want a story with a happy ending where good prevails and a prince charming comes to save Snow White with a kiss. Go else where. Twisted I present Snow White and The Seven Deadly Sins.


* * *

  


Please note on the M rating. This story will contain a lot of things many people may not find suitable. Later contents contain sexual content and extreme violence and gore. I mean hey it's the seven deadly sins.

* * *

Snow White it was true she was as pure as the snow that fell every winter

Please note on the M rating. This story will contain a lot of things many people may not find suitable. Later contents contain sexual content and extreme violence and gore. I mean hey it's the seven deadly sins.

Snow White, it was true she was as pure as the snow that fell every winter. Her pale flesh seemed only paler against her raven hair and rose red lips. Oh how everything loved her.

And that was just the problem.

To many people love Snow White. To many creatures. Dashing princes of high statures lowered themselves to mere gardeners to be in her presence. And she had to be watched at all times for men would try and take advantage of the young girl.

Little do most know, Snow White had her share of problems. Because she was so lovely she hadn't any friends. All the girls envied her greatly so she was cast away into loneliness. She sometimes didn't feel quite alone though. As if some presence was watching her. Sometimes even she could here silent whispers along the hallway. Or in the corner of her eye she noticed her shadow was mocking her movements.

One night when she was very young. She awoke in a pool of blood. It covered her white gown and blotched her fair skin. Her mother was lying in a even bigger pool of blood. She didn't seem to be breathing much. She held a knife in her hand. Snow White's lip trembled as she began to sob greatly. Her father and the guards rushed in. She remember the look on her fathers face. Snow White's gaze fell to wear his eyes were. On the wall was written something. Of course Snow White was far to young to read at the time. But whatever it had said it seemed to greatly frighten her father.

Alice was nearly a woman now. Sixteen snowfalls had come since her birth, ten since her mother died, six since her father remarried, and five since her father died.

Annette was her step mothers name and a cruel thing she was. Sometimes Snow White wondered if her father really had taken his own life. Sometimes she thought maybe it had been Queen Annette herself. Her blonde hair tied into a loose braid and her stern grey eyes that seemed to burn into your soul painfully.

As always Snow White was singing with her gentle and melodious voice in the garden lying amongst the flowers dead from autumn winds. Winter was dawning and the bitter cold frost began to set on the leaves. So Snow White got up and brushed herself off to head into the castle as darkness set in on the earth.

In the highest tower the Queen looked down on the girl. Her face twisted with hate. Before Snow White was born it was she who all the men sought after. Now she aged and Snow Whites youth only enhanced her undying beauty.

"Brutus come hither!" She called stroking her braid. The tall dark man stepped into the room and knelt down. He had served the Queen for many years even before she entered the royal family, but he had always been her lover.

"Yes my Queen?" He asked his head turning up. She spun around away from the window her champagne colored gown flowed sinisterly.

"Snow White is nearing her 16 birthday. Soon she will be able to take the thrown." Queen Annette glowered. Brutus lowered his eyes. Her lover he had been for many years but it was only a very small percentage of his never ending life span. He had like most fallen for the princesses looks and he could only use his wisdom to foretell her fate soon to be.

"Brutus, my loyal, loyal, server. Tomorrow while Snow White is out, you shall take her into the forest and kill her. Then you shall bring me back her heart as proof." She lifted Brutus's head up with her stern hand.

"As loyal as you are I expect nothing less than her heart. Do not try to make a mockery of my will." She hissed throwing him away. It was almost scary she could see into your heart like you were but a window.

Brutus got to his feet and walked silently out of the room. His dark hair falling in his face as he pulled his knife from his hip. Poor Snow White he thought. What had she done to deserve such a fate. Such a cruel, cruel, and lonely, fate.

Brutus did his usual to watch Snow White as she slept unmoving. How many nights he wished to wake her and tell her all the secrets of her past. But his lips were tied shut by the hand of the Queen. When he had first gazed upon her at first silver eyes and her golden hair it had been love. Now he only wished to hang himself at the sight of her. It was this reason he had not become attached to Snow White, because the fear that he would no longer be able to stomach her aging body. Maybe he thought it would be more tolerable if her were able to age as well, but he was forsaken to the same body for all eternity.

Snow White skipped out into the garden her locks of black hair bounced as she did so. She shivered in the cold and made a face at the poor dead roses. She cocked her head to the side, and wondered if there were flowers capable of living all year round.

Her gaze flicked to the clouded sky. It would most likely snow today, she thought smiling. Oh how she loved the cold snow. It was so wonderful. The glee it brought her to frolic about it until she was frozen cold and had to go inside and drink warm tea by the fire before falling asleep. It was as she was thinking of these good thoughts something the opposite happened. A cold hand clasped over her mouth. And held her in place. She tried to scream but it was to muffled for anyone to hear. Brutus brushed his lips against her ear lobe as he whispered one simple instruction.

"Run."

He let her go and she ran into the forests he gave her a good and long head start before running after her. Her dress snagged on bushes and thorns scraped her legs but she kept running. Her heartbeat wavered and she fell faint. She could not move as the footsteps approached her. She could now see who it was who was chasing her.

Brutus was the Queens henchman. He was dark a frightening. Whenever he looked at Snow White there was such a sinister thing about him. She wanted to scream whenever he got near her. And now he was kneeling down beside her holding a knife.

"Do not fear me my sweet." He whispered in an all to warm voice. He ran his cold and though her hair. She shivered but soon felt warmer when Brutus set his cloak over her.

"My dear princess. The Queen as instructed me to kill you. But alas I haven't the strength. You mustn't come back to your home. Or you will die." He whispered in his normal icy voice. Snow White only shook with frailty.

"I will try to find you one day my love, and bring you to salvation, but for now I must leave you. Be safe." And with that the dark person ran back into the main lands. He had with him a heart. A heart that was identical in every way to Snow Whites. It seemed even to still be pulsing until he stabbed it with his knife before entering the queens room.

"Have you done the deed Brutus?" She questioned running her hand threw her unbraided hair.

"Yes my queen." He replied sternly. Setting the heart and dagger on the table next to her brush. He turned to leave.

"It seems you've lost your cloak Brutus. How unfortunate." She whispered.

"It was tattered anyways Madame. I figured I'd pick up one that matches you eyes." He cringed at the thought of complementing the icy woman. She nodded and he left the room.

Snow White hugged the black cloak tightly around her. The skies darkened and the forest grew sinister. She cried and began walking hoping to find someone. She shuddered as snowflakes began to fall from the sky. And finally she collapsed in the powdery snow.

She faded in and out from that point. The next thing she remember were many voices murmuring.

"What should we do with her?"

"We would eat her…"

"Oh you cannibal."

"I think he was joking."

"She's pretty."

"She's the princess."

"Let's take her."

Snow White was then lifted from the snow. She could feel warmth radiating from another human body.

When she finally regained full consciousness she noticed she was near a fire on the floor. The cloak she had had, was replaced by a heavy blanket. She got up but quickly fell back down.

"Your all frozen. You best wait till you thaw out a bit." Came a sweet voice. She managed to sit up.

"Eh Ace, she awake in there?" Another voice stirred the cool air. Snow White turned to the door to see six men filing into the room. One was already sitting in a chair.

"Be courteous now, introduce yourselves to Snow White." One whispered. The stood in a line in from of her.

A man with curly brown hairs with a dark complexion stepped out first.

"I'm Ava." He smiled. The next to began had red hair that was wild and scruffy.

"I'm Invi." He stated smirking a little.

Then came a boy with blonde hair that was as if it had been placed by an angel.

"I be Ira of the seven sent." He whispered. The next was someone with dirty blonde hair that was long on pulled back he seemed to be the smallest.

"You may call me Gula." He spat. He seemed to be eating something of some sort. One who was standing taller than the others who had a strawberry red hair tone and tan skin.

"I suppose you can call me Bia." He mumbled. They then turned to the person in the chair. He had almost silver hair. And watery grey eyes.

"And that miserable thing there is Ace." Ira smirked.

"Oh don't be so mean to me." Ace whispered smiling a little. Snow White looked at them.

"But you said there were seven. There is only six of you." She breathed. They exchanged uneasy glances.

"Oh well there's Lux but he is a bit preoccupied at this point in time." Ava mumbled.

"What Ava here means is that old Lux is being a his usual womanizer." Ira smirked.

Just then the door swung open. A person who was rather tall but stood shadowed in the doorway.

"Well speak of the demon." Bia hissed. There came a sinister laugh. The person stumbled into the room and the door shut behind him.

"Lux, how very disappointing you would show up like this with our new guest." Invi snapped. Lux giggled a bit before walking the sofa and slumping into it.

"So Lux, are you not going to offer an excuse?" Ace asked.

"Oh umm, I stopped on the way to feed some little cats." Lux giggled. His long black hair flown over his shoulder.

"I got that. So what about that fact your drunk?" Ace carried on.

"Who said I was drunk?" Lux smirked. His canines seemed overgrown. And his eyes looked red as the fire reflected off of them. His eyes fell to Snow White who was looking at him.

"And so it begins." He whispered. He knelt down onto the floor and lowered his head to be at eye level with her.

"Such a pretty face." He breathed darkly. Snow White was frozen. It had been the same fear that she felt when she was around Brutus.

"Lux, will you quit frightening the girl." Gula glared taking another bite of what he was eating. There was something deranged about the one they called Lux. Dark and sinister.

He stepped onto his feet and walked away. The uneasiness that had set onto Snow White's stomach lifted.

And yes so the story began. Snow White slept in a very small room but it was enough. Most everyone else shared rooms except Lux. Who for unnamed reason got his own room. Though Snow White could only guess the amount of women he brought from somewhere had something to do with it. Ace was the nicest, and Ira was the meanest. He was never mean to Snow White particularly, but to the others he was cruel. And he could yell. Ace though was calm and subtle about everything. He was ever so kind. And if Snow White hadn't known any better she thought she might have a liking for him. And that night as she slept in the small room she had the strangest feeling she was being watched. But her weariness caught up with her and she fell asleep. To start a new day.

Okay so there is part one. A intro of sorts. I tried not to explain things to much. The next chapter will be a lot less boring I promise. Though some might find them a bit confusing so make sure to pay close attention.

* * *

Okay so there is part one. A intro of sorts. I tried not to explain things to much. The next chapter will be a lot less boring I promise. Though some might find them a bit confusing so make sure to pay close attention.

* * *


End file.
